


Reunion

by Maguiressunset



Series: Stronger together. [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maguiressunset/pseuds/Maguiressunset
Summary: One shots from the doctor verse, "Stronger together," especifically written for the OQ prompt party. Smut inside.





	Reunion

**Prompts from the Doctor Verse: “Stronger together,” written especially for the OQ prompt party 2018. The first one is  here and more are to come in the week.**

**Enjoy!**

 

**Also, thanks to Lisa for reading this out and giving me her thoughts. :)**

 

**..::..**

 

**Disclaimer: None of this characters belong to me.**

 

..::..

**_ Reunion sex  _ **

 

..::..

The first time Regina had sex with someone, it was with Robin.

She had been nineteen, young and inexperienced and he was a twenty-two year old young man that was about to finish college.

It had been a wonderful experience and Regina remembered every single moment of it, it’s probably one the best memories she has of her moments with Robin, along with their wedding.

 

..::..

 

It was so cold that Regina was practically shaking violently, her hands gripped her forearms as she tightly hugged herself to keep herself from the strong October wind. Even with the hoodies and big coat draped around her shoulders, Regina was freezing.

 

She was outside the university building, waiting for David to come save her. Her car had a broken tire and was currently on repair, so she didn’t have a car at the moment. But David was still answering the test she had finished twenty minutes ago and _what was taking him so long_?

David was probably one of the smartest people in the class, most of the times he got excellent grades, which made her wonder if she had completely failed the damn Anatomy test. She didn’t mean to pressure him but if he could just _hurry_ up and just take her to her apartment already.

 

She thought of calling Robin to come pick her up but Robin was also busy, with the graduation so close he was constantly hurrying doing all kinds of paperwork, all kinds of homework and with the clinical practice, it was all a mess. She really did not want to bother anyone, she could handle a little bit of cold.

 

“Hey stranger.” Regina’s heart fluttered at the sudden voice behind her, and with no more hesitations she turned around to notice her boyfriend standing right next to her with one long black coat wrapped around his body, his hands stuffed inside of his pockets. He looked so adorable with his pink, dimpled cheeks and a smile that said that he was too cold, but happy to see her. His nose was also red, and his eyes were a bit watery, probably from the cold.

 

“Hey, sweetheart.” Regina walked towards him and circled his waist in one long hug, Robin did not hesitate to wrap his arms around her. Now they were both shivering, but at least they could share body warmth. “What are you doing here?” Regina asked, tilting her head up so she could glance at his blue eyes, but she realized that his eyes were closed, and slowly his chin rested on top of her head as she nuzzled her nose in his chest.

 

“Hmm, I had to hand in a project, the deadline was today.” He responded, his hands traveling to her back, his mouth moved to press a kiss on her hair. “And you? Didn’t you have a test today?”

 

“I did. I finished a few minutes ago, I am just waiting for David to finish so he can give me a ride home.”

 

“Aaah.” He nodded and pulled away so he can look at her. “Well, I can give you a ride, if you’d like.” He said, raising one eyebrow.

 

“Really?” She asked hopefully. But then how was she supposed to tell David that she had gotten a ride from  his roomie.

 

“Yeah.” He nods, then entwines his hand with hers. “We have no idea how long David will take to finish, you could be freezing for one more hour. Look, I’ll just go really quickly to the classroom he is in, tell him that you’re riding with me and then we can go grab a burger.”

 

Her heart squeezes and she smiles.

 

“Okay, but I will go tell David. Is not fair that you go all the way…”

 

“Nonsense.” Robin quiets her up with a roll of his eyes and hands her his keys. “You’re freezing. Go to the car, start it so you can get warm and wait for me there, okay? I’ll be less than ten minutes.”

 

Not wanting to argue anymore, Regina smirks and takes the keys, then presses a kiss to his cheek.

 

“Thank you. It’s classroom 12A.”

 

…:::..

 

She has no idea how they got here.

They were supposed to be eating burgers and watching the movies, but instead, Regina is sitting in his legs (way too far from where she really desires to be), with one hand around his neck and the other pressed in his chest.  They’re kissing, hard and wetly, Robin is moaning and has his arms wrapped around her waist, he is trying to be patient but she can hear those whimpers, can feel how his hands grip her waist tightly, as if part of him wants her closer, needs her to be where he is aching and wanting.

As he pulls away, Robin rolls his lower lip between his teeth and presses his forehead with hers, he is breathing heavily and she can almost hear the tight gulp he makes with his throat.

He has been so incredibly patient with her these past eight months. They haven’t had sex, because Regina wanted to wait until she was ready, until she knew that her first time was with the perfect person. It might sound stupid, but her first time had always been a big deal for Regina. She hadn’t wanted to give it to just _anyone._ She had always wanted it to be with the right person, at the right time.

And right now, it feels… It feels very, very right. And she loves Robin. He is sweet, funny and caring. He is as stubborn as her, can keep up with her horrible temper. He is never discouraged when she is in one of those moods when she can snap at everything. Because he knows that deep down she doesn’t mean anything.

That doesn’t mean she doesn’t apologize, though. She always does… Once she realizes that she has been a real bitch to him for the whole day, guilt comes to her and she makes it up with maybe dinner or one really good make out session. Make outs that end with Regina getting really good orgasms and Robin getting a handjob.

Because not having sex doesn’t mean they haven’t done other things yet. No, in fact, Robin is always saying that he likes the anticipation, that he knows that when the time comes it will be wonderful and he will wait as long as she needs.

But she doesn’t need any more time.

Her heart thumped loudly in her chest, both hands cradled his cheeks and she smiled.

“Someone is getting a bit… Fidgety.” She snickers and Robin grunts, his forehead falls to her shoulder.                                                                                    

“You’re killing me, Regina… I need you so bad.” He moans, and then he pulls her closer to him, until her center is aligned to his throbbing _need_ for her and she moans, hands grabbing his arms, her mouth find his neck and she kisses him, bites a little on the skin and rolls her hips a bit with his, making Robin raise his hips just slightly to meet her movements.

“Fuck, Regina.” Robin moans, and Regina doesn’t waste any more time taking her shirt off, then her bra and then proceeds to take Robin’s own shirt off. “Shit.” Her boyfriend is practically shaking beneath her, she can physically feel his blatant need for her under his trousers, and just for a little moment she feels bad for him. Poor, poor Robin. Ever so patient and caring, would never push her to do anything she doesn’t want, and yet here he is, aroused for her and probably wanting to just fuck her and she is teasing him.

She smirks, then kisses his neck, his clavicle and starts doing a straight line down his chest, her legs slide down his lap and she grabs his zipper and pulls it down, down, until he is finally free from his confines.

“Wh-what are you doing, babe?” Robin asks, hands find her hair, and he squeezes.

“Just wait and see.” She winks up at him, one hand find his erection, hot and throbbing under his boxers, she strokes it up and down, once, twice, presses a kiss to to the mushroom head and then licks.

“Regina, you-you don’t have to-”

Suddenly they’re interrupted by the door opening and closing, Regina’s heart almost storms out from her chest as she raises herself from her knees and quickly dresses in her shirt.

“FUCKING SHIT.”

David Nolan, Robin’s best friend and roomie, is standing right in front of them with a disgusted expression and a scowl on his lips.

“Robin you have a fucking room right there.” he points to the room right next to them. “Why don’t you use it? God.” Shaking his head, David walks out and walks to his own room. “And please make sure to disinfect my couch.” He says before he snaps the door shut.

Regina is in complete shock for a few moments before both of them are laughing, tears in their eyes and tummies aching.

“I think the moment’s ruined.” Robin sighs, pouting.

But no. No, Regina is not changing her mind.

She wants this.

Shaking her head, the woman takes his hand and pulls him to his feet.

“Make love to me, Robin.”

..::..

She can’t even believe it, that the first time Regina was with with the love of her life was fifteen years ago. They have been through so much and still they are here happy and maybe even stronger than they ever were. What happened with Marian united them even more than before, now Robin wasn’t afraid of talking to her, of his worries, of his fears. Now Regina felt like she trusted him more than she ever did and that was excellent for their marriage.

Even Roland and Henry seemed happier, better. Their eyes were sparking again and their laughs could be heard more often than ever. Roland did not cry as much as those months prior and Henry was coming out from his shell once again. It felt free, it felt like something had been missing for so long but now that they had fought the obstacles that life threw at them, they had survived the storm and raised from the ashes.

Of course they still had their little problems but now it felt like trivial things compared to the hell they had gone through the past year.  

The brunette sits on the attendings lounge, one leg crossed over the other as she starts to remember all the moments Robin and her spent together, from the moment they first kissed to the moment they got married, and then when they had their two boys. As unexpected as both Roland and Henry were, they did not love them any less. Her two kids were their sunshine, their little loves. Their princes.

“God, that surgery just killed me.” Mal groans as she walks next to her, sitting on the other side of the couch. The brunette curls her lips in a smirk, brown eyes glance at the beautiful blonde right next to her.

“You’re getting old,” Regina teases, her smirk stretches to a little smile.

“Oh shut up.” Mallorie Drake rolls her eyes, “At least one of us is getting laid.”

Regina gasps for a moment, feeling like she has suddenly been caught up. Mallorie is her best friend, she has been with her ever since med school and practically knows everything about her life… And she is very well aware that since her and Robin had that fight, they still haven’t had any intimate moments.

It’s not that they don’t want to… They _do._ But somehow finding the perfect moment has been complete hell.

It’s been a month since Charlie’s surgery, a month since Regina and her loving husband finally made out, and they kiss, tease and flirt with each other but there’s just never enough time for a well and nice round of non-pressured sexy time.

Because that’s what Regina wants.

A few hours, if not a whole day, of her husband all to herself without anyone interrupting them. She needs this to be special and if she is constantly being interrupted, or pressured… It’s just not going to work out for her, for them.

“Well, I’m trying!” Regina rolls her eyes and scoffs.

The blonde raises one perfect eyebrow, red lips curving into a mocking smile.

“Are you?” Her head tilts to one side, long arms wrapping right in front of her chest. “Or are you just afraid that once that’s over you’ll just return to your boring marital life?”

That leaves her cold, makes Regina glare at Mal and stand up from her place on the couch. How dare she say that? She has no idea how she is feeling, she has no idea what is going between Robin and her. (Except, she does. Mal knows absolutely, every single detail of her life. And it just irks her how right she is sometimes).

“Mind your own business, Dr. Drake.” Mill’s voice deepens, and she storms out from the room with long steps.

_F u c k ._

..::..

The text comes around five PM, and she is getting ready for her last surgery of the day. She plans to leave this place by eight.

_I can’t stop thinking about you._

It makes her smile, the cheesy text, it’s been a long time since Robin flirted with her in any way. Most of the time she was busy, almost running out of the house for Robin to say something remotely nice to her. For the past few months their life had been rocky, and it is truly a relief that they are finally, finally returning to their old selves.

She remembers how flirty they used to be back in college, how they couldn’t take their hands off from each other, how they were always complimenting the other… But then jobs came, and then children arrived and there was no time for intimacy.

_Oh? What are you thinking?_

She quickly texts back. She has a few moments before she has to scrub in.

_Your smile… Your beautiful brown eyes that can make any person fall to their knees…_

Her heart stops for a second.

_And your body… I’m thinking about how your body moves when we make love. I’m thinking about how you moan beneath me.  You’re so amazing… I love you, Regina._

His last text leaves her with her mouth half-open, dry, with her eyes glued to the screen, hands completely frozen.

“Regina, you okay?” Graham, pediatrician, walks by her with a bemused expression.

As if caught doing something extremely bad, Regina blushes intensely and stuffs her phone in her bag.

“Y-yeah, you know just emails.”

Graham scoffs, his blue eyes roll, arms bulge as he crosses his arms over his chest.

“It seemed as if you had won the lottery.” At this Regina’s face brightens even harder, she giggles, she _fucking giggles,_ because her husband is texting her how much she loves her body, and another man is telling her how stupid she is acting. Meanwhile, Graham’s eyes never leave her face, the man grins widely, and takes one long step towards her. “Well, did you?” He chuckles.

“No, no I didn’t.” She breathes out yet another laugh, her head shaking from one side to the other. “I wish though.”

Graham laughs, and it resonates in her ears, he has a nice laugh.

“We should get to that surgery.”

Right.

..::..

After a long day, it is not strange if doctors try to keep each other awake during surgery. Surgeries can sometimes be so boring and rutinary that at some point your mind can space out a bit and that can be very dangerous at times. Regina has had a lot of boring and plain surgeries but when she is operating alongside Graham, she finds herself quite amused.

He is funny, and cheerful, and even though he makes simple jokes he is still focused on the task as hand. But their surgery was simple today, no complications, so when they finish and tell the patient’s parents that their child will be just fine, Graham and Regina are smiling widely at each other, proud that they have saved yet another life.

“It’s always a pleasure working with you,” Graham says, right after the family has left their sides to visit their child.

“Oh, likewise. We do make a good team.” Regina’s mouth is curved into a smile, she probably looks like hell, three surgeries today really exhausted her, she just wants to get home and sleep.

“Indeed we do.” Graham tilts his head and takes one step closer to her. “So would you like to go for drinks? You’re not on call, right?”

Regina wasn’t expecting this question at all, it makes her nervous, the fact that he is asking.

She probably shouldn’t… Robin and Graham don’t… They’re not really the greatest of friends and if Robin were to find out… But then again, they’re both friends. And they’re both in relationships. (She thinks. She actually doesn’t know if Graham has a girlfriend at the moment).

She hesitates for a moment, her mind swirling and she licks her lips.

“Oh, I-” She’s interrupted before she can say no.

“Hey babe.” One deep voice is heard from behind and Regina turns around to notice her husband, wearing one of those handsome smiles that she loves so much. She is surprised to see him here. But not in a bad way.

“Robin, hey.” She greets him with a small beam and a kiss to his cheek.

Oh, well. This is awkward.  

..::..

It’s not very often that Robin finds himself angry.

Scratch that…. He does get angry, (especially the last few months), but he doesn’t find himself jealous often, not really. Maybe it is the fact that he hardly ever sees Regina interacting with other men, or maybe it’s the fact that despite everything, he has a tremendous amount of trust for his wife. Regina has many, many flaws but a cheater is not one of them. She is loyal until the end, and he loves that about her.

Robin likes to pride himself into thinking that he is not a jealous man, and yet, when he spots Graham fucking Humbert looking at Regina like a piece of meat, Robin sees red.

See, there’s history between Graham and Regina. (Not really, not at all, but there had always been something about Graham that irritated Robin in a way that he couldn’t stand to even look at the man).

Graham and Robin used to be roomates back in college and although they had never been the greatest of friends or besties they had had a cordial relationship. Then Regina had come into his life, he had fallen deeply in love with her and Graham didn’t even try to hide the _obvious_ crush he always had on Regina.

Meanwhile, Regina always rolled her eyes when Robin complained about Graham, saying that the other guy only liked to annoy him and besides, it was just a harmless crush and she _loved him._ Eventually he had gotten over it, Graham moved out to do his internship God knows where and they hadn’t heart about the man for years.

Until a year ago.

Graham had returned to the hospital, and the worst part had been that Regina hadn’t even bothered to tell him because she simply _forgot,_ and she didn’t _think it would be such a big deal._

_“Years have passed since college, Robin, get over it.”_ Regina had said  the day Robin bumped into Graham Humbert.

Despite his constant moods, Graham had stayed and Regina had said that she hardly even saw Graham. He was on peds, she was on cardio. Their paths hardly ever crossed.

As weeks went by, Robin forgot about Graham with the whole Marian/Charlie thing and all.

But now, as his blue eyes bore into Graham’s own dark ones, Robin scowls because Regina is looking at Graham like a piece of candy and it makes Robin pissed. Has Regina no respect for him _at all?_

His wife can have as many friends as she wishes, the more the merrier, he trusts her with his whole heart and soul but there’s something about Graham that he doesn’t like, doesn’t sit him well and Regina very well knows it and yet here she is making conversations and planning dates with the man.

Graham doesn’t even try to stop flirting when Robin is around, he flirts with Regina like it’s none of his business and it _pisses_ Robin. Not because he doesn’t trust her, but because he doesn’t trust the other man.

It bugs him to no end.

(Is he being dramatic?)

As soon as Graham leaves, Robin scowls. He wasn’t expect for his night to go like this… The kids are with Aurora, David’s girlfriend, who had volunteered to babysit when Robin said that he wanted to take Regina out on a date.

But he doesn’t feel like going on a date as of now.

“Honey, I wasn’t expecting you.”

_Honey._

_She knows he’s pissed._

He can see her nervous smile, the faded pink in her cheeks, the way her eyes shift nervously from side to side.

“Yeah, I thought I’d surprise you, but it seems the one surprised was me.” Robin grins tightly, his wife reaches for his hands and smiles in that way that she freaking knows that can make his knees go weak. He could surrender before her with that smile.

“What? Graham? We just had a surgery together.”

He grunts, Regina bites her lips and kisses his lips, his cheek, then wraps her arms around his neck.

“Are you mad?”

Robin sighs, then shakes his head. It’s not worth the argument, is it?

“No….” He smiles and kisses her lips quickly. “I just came here to ask you for dinner… But if you had other plans…”

Regina doesn’t waste any time shaking her head,  then she beams, her eyes twinkle and Robin finally feels his good mood returning.

“I’ll be back in fifteen.”

..::..

Dinner passes smoothly, her husband  takes her to her favorite Italian restaurant where they sell pizza with flatbread and sangrias that makes her mouth melt. She ends up consuming three sangrias, while Robin orders four glasses of wine. The conversation is fun, and (finally), not awkward they laugh, they flirt, they talk about their children, their jobs, and the most trivial of things.

Robin started a new TV show and he is loving it, he tells her after his third wine glass. He is already in season two. Regina falls a little bit harder for Robin then, when he is talking about what he loves, and it is probably one of the most unimportant conversations they have had in a while and still it makes her swell inside.

Because her husband and her are finally having  a conversation without bickering, without being serious. It runs swiftly, it reminds her of the chats they used to have when they were younger and without so much going on in their lives.

It is all running smoothly, until Regina mentions Graham, only repeats one stupid joke he said and immediately Robin’s eyes harden, his jaw clenches and the amused sparkle from his eyes fade away.

Shit.

Regina wasn’t expecting this reaction at all. She tries to change the subject into something else, says how Mal spilled her coffee all over the sterile blankets (it’s all bullshit), and Robin is not buying any of that. There is something bothering him, and he is not even trying to hide it.

“So I’m guessing you and Graham….   _Interact_ a  lot?” Robin raises one eyebrow, and when he is angry he is arousing and kind of scary at the same time. Regina tries to shake it off with a laugh but it comes off as awkward and forced.

“Uh… No, not really. Just today, you know. We had surgery  together.”

“Well…  Then why were you all   over him when I arrived to the hospital?”

Regina curses everything and everyone, the conversation had been going so good until she had to open her damn mouth and say Graham’s name. She had never really understood his obvious dislike for the man, it is not like Graham still had a crush on her. She hopes.

Besides, it is not like she was over him.

With a scowl, Regina looks down for a second.

“I wasn’t all over him, Robin. I’ve told you, we are coworkers now. I was trying to be civil.” She snaps.

Robin huffs, looking displeased.

“Honey…” Regina raises one hand and slowly lets it fall over his own hand.

“There’s nothing going on between Graham and me, okay?” Regina soothes, her thumb makes slow patterns across his skin, with one swift move she drags her chair closer to his, and tith her free hand she raises up his chin so he meets her eyes. “Graham and I are friends. I can promise you that nothing will ever happen. I love _you.”_

Robin curls his lips into a little smile.

“He might… Flirt with me at times,  but it is harmless. Today he asked me out for drinks,” she confesses, digging her teeth into her lower lip. “And I was going to say no. Because I know you don’t like him, and I know he makes you uncomfortable. I will tell him to stop flirting, okay?” She tilts her head, wants to kiss his nose but is not sure if he wants space.

Finally, Robin releases a breath and he is the one that leans into her to kiss her cheek, then his hand grabs that same cheek.

“I know you would never do anything like that. It’s just that for some reason Graham gets in my nerves… Ever since college. He has never had enough respect for me to not flirt with you in my face. He always does it. But I trust you, I just don’t trust him.” He shrugs one lone shoulder.

“I know.” Regina feels a wave of relief washing over her and she finally rests her forehead with his.

“I love you.” Her husband whispers.

Regina kisses him in response.

They end the dinner with  dessert; apple pie with vanilla ice cream on top and chocolate syrup, which falls into Regina’s chin and Robin leans to kiss it, his tongue brushes over her skin and makes Regina shiver. It’s cheesy and cliché, and yet she is _buzzing_ with want. With desire. She wants to make love to this man and tell him how much she actually loves him.

They pay the bill, drive home and as soon as they close the door, Robin’s mouth finds her own  and she feels fucking amazing.

..::..

She’s lovely.

From the way she smiles, her laughs, her sparkly eyes when she looks at him _that_ way. Robin lips dig into his lower lip as she tells him a funny story that happened today, and she is so irresistible that in less than a second his mouth is on hers, and Regina is kissing him back like there’s no tomorrow. His heart pumps loudly in his chest, he is so in love with this woman that it might kill him.

“What do you say we get out of here… And go home?” He grins, Regina bites her lips and nods.

His hand is entwined with hers the whole drive home. At some stops he even reaches to kiss her, to tell her how much he loved their date and how gorgeous she looks tonight. She tries to say that she has looked better, she has barely any makeup and her clothes are dirty from yesterday and yet Robin shakes his head, tells her again that she looks gorgeous in anything she wears.

Or doesn’t wear… After all his favorite Regina looks is when she is wearing absolutely nothing.

..::..

His mouth is now sucking on her neck, and his tongue is a complete wonder that makes her want to melt into his arms and never ecover. His tongue makes a trial from her neck to her clavicle, she can feel his hands traveling all around her body, caressing her stomach, her hips bones, until his long and rough hands reach her scrubs and he is pulling them down, down until they are around her knees and Regina releases a long and desperate moan, and she removes her pants in less than five seconds.

Her husband has the nerve to look fucking amused, a little too smug, it makes Regina even wetter than she is, wants to slap that smirk away with a kiss and that’s exactly what she does. Robin knows how putty she can be in his arms and he is taking full advantage of this fact. Her lips are swollen, she’s breathing hard and fast at the same time she pulls away so she can take his shirt away, which falls to the floor quietly.

“You’re so hot when you’re horny.” Robin groans, and Regina rolls her eyes, it’s her turn to kiss his neck, to wrap her arms around his torso so she can feel him closer.

“Shut up and fuck me, Locksley.” She groans, the man does not waste any more time, grabs her waist and spins her around. She’s now facing the wall, her hands are against the cold surface, she can practically feel herself _dripping_ for this man and it makes her blush. She doesn’t think she has been _this_ wet in a long time. Before they finally made up, most of their ‘intimate’ moments were fast and almost dry, in the middle of the night or at the crack of dawn. Quick, just to satisfy a need rather than actually wanting to please the other.

But now Robin is nipping on her skin, his hands are on her still covered breasts and he is taking his sweet time. Regina can’t take it anymore but at the same time she is loving how he is taking his time, to taste her, to feel her. It’s been a long time since they have savored each other, since they have actually treasured each other in a cherishing and yet passionate way.

“Is it too much to ask for you to touch me?” Regina gasps when Robin takes her shirt off in one swift motion and moments later her bra is right next to her shirt on the floor. She is now completely naked while Robin is pretty much covered, sans his shirt.

Unfair.

“Calm down, sweet. I want to take my time…” He then kneels down, and Regina’s legs tremble with need and anticipation. His gentle hands part her legs, then he caresses the skin of her thighs, her hips, her ass, it makes Regina breathe even heavier, makes her swallow thickly.

“Robin… Please.” She begs, moving her hips slightly so he takes the hint. But he only chuckles, his mouth then presses against her iliac crest, Regina’s eyes roll to the back of her head.

“Only because you ask so nicely.” He then spins her once again, Regina looks down to Robin who is smirking up at her, and then with no more hesitations, he wraps one leg around his neck and he starts fucking her well and good, hard like she likes right where she needs it, using only his tongue and Regina feels like she is dying. She is dying of pure pleasure and she is loving every second of it.

Her fingers thread in his hair (it’s gotten _so_ long- she loves it), and starts shifting her hips against his face to gain more and more friction but that extra pleasure makes her so damn weak in the legs that she almost falls- she can’t take it.

“Babe,” Regina gasps, her hands pushing his face harder against her core, “babe… Let’s move to the bed.” Regina moans loudly, then groans- Thank God the kids are staying with Aurora and David.

Robin grunts, stands up and picks her up and in less than five seconds her back is on the bed, her legs are being parted, her husband once again is between her legs but he is using his fingers now, fucking her right where she wants it, and before she knows what’s happening her legs are clenching around his fingers and she comes fucking hard, her orgasm comes with a little scream of his name and Robin is pumping his fingers into her like there’s no tomorrow, making her whole body trash in the bed, her hands fisting into the bedsheets until she is moaning so loud that her throat is raw.

Eventually she stops moving when her high comes to an end, Robin’s own fingers slow down until they are unmoving inside of her warm, slippery core. Regina is breathing hard, so is Robin, and she barely has time to breathe before Robin is taking off his pants, his boxers and his mouth is now devouring her nipples, oh how she loves when he takes her breasts into his mouth.

“Fuck, Robin.” Regina moans, and Robin’s hips starts bucking back and forth against her hips, can feel his erection pressing hard against her hip and Regina shifts so his length is aligned to her center and she starts rubbing herself on him, his erection is sliding on her clit, pressing just in the _right_ spot and Robin is grunting, moaning like crazy, his hips start moving forcefully against hers, his mouth is now on her own, kissing her with so much passion that Regina starts to see stars.

But it feels like Robin will never take the fucking hint, and being done with so much anticipation, she flips them around until Robin is on his back and Regina is on top of him. Grabbing his cock, she slides her hand up and down, stroking him slowly until she takes him inside of her, doesn’t waste any more time and bounces on his erection until they are both dizzy with pleasure, Robin is rubbing her clit with his thumb and Regina has her nails deep inside of Robin’s chest as she bounces on him. She is coming, and coming, once again with his name on her lips, can’t move from so much pleasure so Robin flips them over once again and he pumps and pumps, doesn’t wait for her to recover and in less than five minutes she is having her third orgasm of the night, she is screaming and screaming, her breath stops, her heart beats way too fast, her orgasm comes and takes her away and away until she sees black spots.

..::..

As the sun hits his face, Robin scrunches up his nose, a tired grunt escapes from his throat and he finally opens his eyes to notice his beautiful wife lying right next to him. Lips curl into a smile, hs hand traces a slow pattern from her hip to her shoulder. Her back is facing him, his body is pressed against her back. She feels warm and soft to the touch, Robin can’t help but lean into her neck to smell the delicious scent of apple that comes from her hair.

But he doesn’t want to wake her. Regina hardly ever gets time off, so he decides that she deserves to sleep late. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder, Robin finally pulls away and finds his shirt, his pajama bottoms and makes his way downstairs. He thinks about calling Aurora, since the kids stayed the night with her but when he glances at the clock is barely eight AM. Henry and Roland are probably still sleeping… He will wait at least forty five minutes before he makes any calls. A big yawn erupts from his body as he takes the coffee machine and starts brewing the coffee, then makes his way to the freezer to look what he can make for Regina.

Her favorite breakfast food are waffles and eggs, with a serving of yogurt and fruit on the side. He has no idea how long it has been since she has had that, so he decides to start baking the waffles. They’re about to be finished when he hears steps behind him and he  spins around to notice his wife doing her way towards him.

A smile blossoms on his cheeks, making his dimples deepen.

“You’re up way too early,” Locksley whispers, his arms bulge when he wraps them around his wife’s waist. Regina’s response is a tired sigh, her arms wrap around his waist, her head leaning on his shoulder.

“The smell of coffee woke me up.”

Robin hums, his lips find her forehead and he presses a kiss before he disentagles his arms from her body, then proceeds to pour coffee on a mug, -her favorite red one,- and hands it to her. He does not add milk, or sugar, since he knows that she likes black coffee in the mornings.

“I made your favorite,” Robin points to the waffles and yogurt laying on the counter, “was about to take them to the room, but you beat me to it.”

“You’re too wonderful,” Regina smiles sleepily and kisses his cheek.

Together they eat, then the couple snuggle in the couch as they watch a show, but Robin has no idea what they’re even watching. Some cooking show. Regina seems interested, though, he can tell by the way she nods at the people in the TV as if she was telling them she was understanding, Robin finds it actually a little bit amusing. So for a few minutes, Robin tries to watch it too, pretends to be interested on how the redheaded woman cooks fish, (he hates fish with his whole soul; the rest of his family loves it), his hand is tracing patterns on her hip over the clothes until he decides to slip his hand on her belly and he starts stroking her stomach, her hip… Then goes  a little up until his fingers find her nipples.

“Hmm… Robin,” Regina whispers, her eyes flutter close for a second.

“Let’s just stop watching this… Let me take you to bed,” Robin groans, then bends his neck so he can kiss her clavicle, bites on her neck. Regina chuckles, reaches for his leg behind her and strokes it softly.

“Hmm.. Not sure… This recipe sounds like something Rollie and Henry would love.” She teases him, and although Robin can’t fully see it, he knows his wife is smirking.

“Henry and Roland would take a burger and fries over fish any time,” Honestly. Why are they even arguing about _fish?_

But Regina seems pretty done with the conversation too because soon enough she is sitting up and pulling Robin with her, her eyes have a brown sparkle of them, something telling him that she is about to be naughty. She’s about to tease him. She hasn’t even started and he is already hard for her.

Regina sits on his lap, hands find the hem of his shirt and she starts sliding up his body until it hits the floor. With an excruciatingly slow pace, her nails drag from his clavicles until his belly button, his stomach, until he leans into her touch. He feels fucking pathetic for being so damn needy.

“How is it possible,” Regina murmurs into his ears, making a shiver run through his spine, “that you don’t do exercise _at all,_ you eat anything that comes through your eyes and still you have a perfect body?”

Robin can almost hear the pout in her voice.

“You’re pretty much the sexiest person alive, Regina, so that’s a lot coming from you.” Robin laughs, then kisses her neck, Regina’s hand grip his shoulders, she is moaning, grinding her hips against his, her breathing becoming labored.

“I need you,” Regina grunts, and quite hastily, takes her shirt off and Robin grunts when he notices that she is not wearing anything underneath. She is gorgeous, his wife. After fifteen years of sleeping with her he could never get bored of her. She is perfect, almost too perfect.

“I can tell.” Robin smirks in response when he slips a hand down her panties to find her completely drenched for him. His thumb presses her clit, doing slow circles on it. Regina bites her lip and moans until he things are trembling. Robin feels smug about the fact that she is putty and wanting in his arms. He hasn’t had the chance to make her feel this good in a very long time, at least not before last night.

“Robin, please,” she begs. For a single second he feels like teasing her more, wants to make her beg until she is screaming his name, but she looks so, so needy, her lip is curled in a pout that Robin doesn’t have it in him to make her wait more.

“Lay down.” He orders as he makes her room for her to lay on her back, then Robin kisses her chest, belly, until he reaches between her legs, kisses each of them tenderly, his hands stroking her things until he finally reaches for her clit and he sucks on it a few times, Regina doesn’t waste any time placing her hands on his hair, pulling him closer and closer.

Robin loves it, loves when she is so high in her pleasure that she grinds into his face. Loves how his name spills from her lips over and over, until she is coming on his mouth. Robin does not stop moving until she rides her entire orgasm. Once she stops trashing in the couch, he pulls back and looks up at her with a smug smile.

Regina has her eyes closed, her mouth is half open and she is breathing hard and quickly. It makes him even harder to see how affected she is by his ministrations. Robin then finds her nipples, he kisses them and toys with them in that rough way she likes so much and in no time Regina is grinding her hips against his, probably getting worked up once again. He is hard as a stone, feels like he is going to explode at any moment. He needs to stop moving for a few seconds because it is becoming _too_ much.

“Regina.” Robin moans, drop his forehead on her shoulder.

Regina is now the one teasing him through his bottoms, her hand wrap around his cock and she strokes him, once twice, Robin jerks his hips against her hand, needing her more and more. Then she stops, and he grunts.

But her hands find his waist and then in one swift motion, Regina takes his pants off, finally freeing him from his confines and he sighs in relief.

Thank God.

“Is it too much to ask for you to fuck me already?” Regina groans into his ear, her tone of voice make his cock twitch for a moment, then without wasting anymore time he thrusts into her body, his eyes roll to the back of his head from how good and tight she feels.

“Fuck, you feel amazing love.” Robin kisses her lips, Regina opens up for him and kisses him with passion.

“Likewise.” She responds, then starts moving her hips against his.

Robin takes that as a hint and he starts thrusting, slowly at first, but then Regina groans his name and he can’t wait any more. His movements become erratic, needy, he is thrusting hard and deep, Regina asks him to go harder, deeper and he obeys the orders. His hand starts stimulating her clit, until Regina grips his shoulders, his back, scratching the skin so hard that it starts to get red.

“ROBIN!” Regina arches her back, her hips trashing until she clenches around his cock, Robin can’t hold it in, and he comes inside of his wife with one big moan of his own.

Fuck.

Thank God for morning sex.

Robin waits a few moments before he slips out from her and snuggles Regina, his torso is once again pressed against her back. His mind is still dizzy from pleasure, and he can feel Regina still having labored breathing.

“I love you so, so much.” Robin whispers into her neck, his eyes flutter closed.

“And I love you even more.”

..:::..

They have a little nap, -no more than thirty minutes,- before Regina and Robin are rising up from the couch and make their way towards the shower. They get soapy and steamy together, laughing as they make each other playful hairdos with the shampoo, they share kisses, and at the end they make love as the hot water cascades over them.

It takes one more hour before they’re in the car and making their way towards Aurora’s and David’s where their kids stayed the night. Roland loves his godparents and Henry sees the couple as his aunt and uncle, so it is the perfect arrangement… Better than to let them go on a sleepover with Cora.

David opens the door, he is still wearing his pajamas, his hair is disheveled but his blue eyes are sparkling, his smile is wide and joyful. It makes Regina feel happy for the man, ever since Mary Margaret left him, he had been down but then he hand found love once again and his cheerful self came back to life.

“Are my kids still alive? Regina smirks smugly, earning an eye roll from the blonde haired man.

“Yes. They are in a sugar rush, though… Rora thought it would be a good idea to give your kids two chocolate milkshakes and pancakes for breakfast.”

Regina snorts, Robin laughs and then they both walk inside of the house. As soon as they step inside, two little hurricanes run to their legs, and there’s a lot of chattering, small voices talking up to them. Robin’s heart swells with love as he picks Rollie up, and then his son is blabbering about everything they did with ‘Rora and Dave. Meanwhile Henry is pulling his mom’s hand and dragging her to a lego castle he built this morning.

And then they continue their day as happily as possible. Loving each other, laughing, hugging.

Everything is just fine.


End file.
